Minor PPGs
Cinderella: Cinderella is not like the fairy tale Cinderella. Cinderella has long white hair with a purple star barrette. She wears a purple dress and a black cape and holds a black bag wear she hides her money and jewels she has stolen. She is Buttercups counterpart. Cinderella uses her gorgeousness to get out of trouble or steal something. Like her sister Portia she is sassy and spoiled. Cinderella is considered to have a nice side because she is sometimes caring and naive. Buttercup and Cinderella have nothing in common. But Cinderella always tries to make Buttercup mad by flirting with Butch. Portia: Portia has long spiky red hair with a skeleton barrette. The same barrette Berserk has. She wears a pink tank rtop with a black tie that shows her belly button. Also wears a purple skirt. She is Blossoms counterpart. On thing that is alike with Blossom and Portia is Blossom is rather hotheaded and Portia is hotheaded to. But just a little more. Portia is very sassy and spoiled like Brat is. Brick has some love feelings toward Portia in some ways. Like when Portia was showing off and flipped her hair back which made Brick fall in love with her. Grape: Grape has short purple hair and wears a blue hat with a purple feather. She wears a dark blue dress with stockings and white gloves on her hands. She is Bubbles counterpart. One thing that is alike with Bubbles and Grape is that they are both kindhearted and both crybabys. Grape doesn't want to be bad like her sisters are. She wants to be good like the Powerpuff girls are. Grape has jealousy between Bubbles and Boomers relationship because Grape wants Boomer all to her self. Muffet: Muffet has short blond hair put and wears a little pink bow on the top of her head. She looks a little bit like Goldilocks. She wears a pink and white dress. She is Bubbles counterpart. One thing that is alike with Muffet and bubbles is that both of them have the SAME personality and both love Boomer. Muffet is known as goodie two shoes. She is Bubbles close friend. Miss Helper: Miss Helper has long white hair put with a crown on her head. She looks like a waitress you find at a restaurant. She wears a black and white tidy dress. She is Blossoms counterpart. One thing that is alike with Miss Helper and Blossom is Miss. Helper is like a leader to her sisters and so is Blossom. Miss. Helper is very attractive and a lot of boys like to flirt with her. Melissa: Melissa has long brown hair put with a crown on her head just like Miss. Helper does. She looks like PPGZ Blossoms little sister. She wears a red and orange dress. She is Buttercups counterpart. One thing that is alike with Melissa and Buttercup is Melissa is tough like Buttercup is. Melissa was seen punching Mojo in the leg. Melissa loves school. Bunny girl: Bunny girl has long brown hair put with white bunny ears. She looks a little bit like the REAL Bunny but just a little different. She wears purple dress with other different colors. She is Blossoms and Bunnys counterpart. On thing that is alike between Bunny and Bunny girl is that they both exploded. She only appeared in one episode called the "Sweetie girls". Bunny girl was some how related to Bunny. Teddy girl: Teddy girl has long brown/red hair put in with two tiny bows. She wears a blue dress. She is Bubbles counterpart. One thing that is alike with Teddy girl and Bubbles is that they both love stuffed animals. Teddy girl has a stuffed animal named "Teddy" that she says that it came alive but nobody believes her. Beauty: Beauty has long white hair put in with a white headband. She wears a white wedding dress. She looks like Bell a little bit but Beauty is ALL white. She is Bubbles counterpart. One thing that is alike with Beauty and Bubbles is that they always want to be the "prettiest girl of the party". Beauty is vain and pretty much all she cares about is her hair and dress. Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teams Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Crossovers Category:Allies Category:Friends and Rivals